1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic camera. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic camera that stores a white-balance adjustment value preferred by a user so as to perform a white balance adjustment, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to one example of this type of a camera, based on image data, which is obtained by imaging a white object under an illumination light used at an actual imaging time and which is outputted from an imaging device at that time, adjustment values such as an R gain and a B gain for a white balance adjustment are determined in a manner to bring a color temperature of the object on a screen closer to white, and the white balance adjustment is performed based on these white-balance adjustment values. Then, the white-balance adjustment values once determined are valid under the illumination light when determining the white-balance adjustment values. Therefore, when alight source color changes as a result of an elapse of time or a movement of a photography location, there is a case that the white balance is not so adjusted as to whiten the white object. Therefore, when there is a large difference in luminance value between at the time of determining the white-balance adjustment values and at a time of photographing, an automatic white balance adjustment is performed without using the adjustment values. However, there occurs a case that in the above-described camera, for example, when there is the large difference in luminance value between at the time of determining the white-balance adjustment values and at a time of photographing, the automatic white balance adjustment is performed, and thus, even when a user attempts to store and use the preferred white-balance adjustment values, the adjustment values are not reflected on the photographing, which is a problem. Furthermore, there is a case that if an aperture state of an optical system changes, the white balance is deviated even when a light source color does not change. Moreover, when there is a change in an amplification factor of an amplifier for amplifying an object image signal obtained by photographing, there is a case that the white balance is deviated even when the light source color is not changed until in the end.